


【佐鼬】MELTING (1）【肉】

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc





	【佐鼬】MELTING (1）【肉】

空气里的水分含量越来越大，潮湿的粒子在狭小黑暗的空间里飘散出黏腻的暧昧。

鼬的皮肤能明显感觉得到这湿润的感觉，因为他的体温在不断上升，即使是贴着冰冷的水，依旧不能改变自己身体的温度。

这一次的发情期……有些过早了。鼬蹙眉，他颤抖地咬着牙，颤抖着缩入水里，期待这一缸冷水能稍稍压低自己的饥渴——尽管这总是无济于事的。

突然，房间的门被打开，皮靴踩在地板上的声音一下一下地靠近自己。是佐助！鼬一时有些慌张仓促——如果被佐助看到现在自己的样子，可怎么办？他一时无措地遮挡着自己裸露的身体，想要站起来离开这里，可是却被刚刚来的人毫不客气地推了回去，一时之间水花四溅，溢洒在了地面上。虽然浴缸里满是水，可是跌落的重力冲击依然令身上满是外伤内伤的鼬一时吃痛地轻哼了声——刚刚愈合结痂的伤口，又裂开了。

“伤口，应该好好清理一下。”佐助冷淡地开口。

明明是关心的话，佐助却说得充满寒意和恨意。他拿起一旁架子上的白色橡胶手套，啪的一声将手放进去固定好后交叉手指压了压指甲的橡胶，整个动作行云流水，异常的熟练，像是一个经常解剖的医生。

他居高临下看着这个自己曾经无比崇拜的哥哥，这个皮肤泛着青色、身上还有隐约鳞片的狼狈男子，道：“没什么好遮掩的，我们小时候不是经常一起洗澡吗？”

佐助冷冷的笑着，他早就从鼬窘迫地企图背过身的动作里轻易地洞悉了鼬不想让自己看到他与众不同的身体的心理，却故意揭伤口一般恶意中伤道：“那时你的身体，可不是这样的啊，我亲爱的哥哥？”

佐助刻意在这语气里增加了厌恶的因子，可是自己看着眼前的人却竟然觉得……异样地诱人——

此时的鼬全裸着泡在老旧的白瓷浴缸里，沾着水滴的发丝凌乱地散漫在他的肩头和锁骨，也有几缕挡在他的眉眼前，滴落着水珠滑到他白到泛青的脸颊上悄然滑落。

尽管冰冷的水贴着自己的肌肤，可是鼬还是有时会因为自己细微的动作而晃动打向自己身体的敏感点，发情的身体是高热且敏感的，他小心的向里面缩紧了点，毫无血色的苍白的皮肤几乎和白瓷一样，混合着银蓝色的鳞片的淡蓝色皮肤若隐若现，依稀可看见皮肤下的血管。有着一道巨大伤口手臂浸泡在水里，红的血液在水里弥漫开来，一缸清水被迅速染成了淡淡的红色。疼痛的感觉刺激着鼬的神经，但是他不能离开这里。

“伤口太小了，我觉得应该扩大伤口。”佐助拿起一旁架子上擦得发亮的手术刀，抬起鼬的手臂，用那把银色的刀刃在上面做着直线的运动。

锋利的刀锋划破皮肤，鲜红色的液体争先恐后地从皮肤里涌出来，鼬倒吸一口气后却只是微张着唇，微微颤抖着，努力地克制着自己不发出声音。

“然后消毒……已经用水浸泡过了没关系吧？”佐助自顾自的说着，捏着鼬依旧发抖的手臂，然后挤压着伤口里的水分和血液，处于高度敏感状态下的鼬几乎要疼晕过去，然后看着佐助连最简单的麻醉都没有使用就拿起针线将自己的伤口缝合起来。

佐助缝完伤口之后就直接把鼬的手臂丢回了它原本的地方，二次刺激，疼痛感加倍，但这一切对鼬的发情来说是一种莫名的刺激，体内的火属性冲撞着排斥外面的温度，这一点让鼬非常不适。鼬大口喘息着，侧着头咬着牙靠在浴缸里，浑身都泡在了水中。

“……宇智波鼬，看看你现在的样子。”佐助把手伸进水里，隔着手套抚摸着鼬的胸膛，他能感受得到鼬身体的热度和心跳，黑色的长发没有像往常一样被束，因而凌乱地披散着缠在苍白的肌肤上。各种刺激令鼬的喘息越来越快，而佐助的手随着鼬胸膛的起伏。与裸露着身体的鼬不同，佐助穿着黑色的高领紧身无袖衣，下身是紧身皮裤与黑色皮靴，勾勒出分明的肌肉和锁骨的线条，佐助的眼睛暗着，一脚踏进了浴缸里。

浴缸里的水受到压强后再次溅了出来，佐助以压着鼬的姿势“坐”进了浴缸里，鼬有点慌张，伸出被划破的胳膊企图撑起身体，可是他还没来得及逃离就被佐助健壮的胳膊按回原处。

“你知道你现在像什么吗？像个发情的家畜。”佐助贴近鼬的耳边，呵出暧昧的气息，“发情期的时候你会怎么做呢？……我猜猜吧，是随便在路边找个野龙帮你解决吗？”

鼬不言语，可是却被这冒犯意味极重的话呵得羞愧又难耐。

“呵，你这幅淫荡的样子可真是让我恶心。”

虽然嘴上这么说着，佐助低头看了看鼬颤抖的勃起时眼睛里还是闪过了一丝兴奋的压抑的爱意。佐助摘掉手套，伸出手抚摸了一下鼬的下体，果不其然瞬间引起了鼬强烈的反应，引得鼬一下子浑身紧绷——佐助对此很是满意，可是抬起眼看着鼬时，那与鼬极其相似的黑色瞳孔里毫不掩饰的厌恶深深地刺痛了鼬。

“亲弟弟的爱抚就让你这么舒服吗？那你可真是淫荡啊。”佐助伸出舌头舔了舔鼬的脖颈，柔软湿润的舌头的质感贴在鼬后颈的皮肤上，几乎要让鼬呻吟出声来。

“看看我……我可是你的亲弟弟宇智波佐助啊。”佐助嬉笑了几声，把鼬的脸掰到正视着自己的状态，强迫他看着自己，问：“是不是等会你就会忍不住地喊‘求求你操我吧’这样不要脸的话啊”

佐助的话像无形的刃，冰冷的刺入鼬柔软的内心和神经，鼬咬住嘴唇抗拒着发情期带来的反应和佐助的刺激，羞耻，疼痛，悲伤的情绪撕裂着自己的心脏，他竭尽所能地维持最后的尊严，可自己的身体却恬不知耻地做出回应——鼬痛恨着这样的自己。

佐助看到了鼬闭起了那双好看的眉目不再看着自己，有些生气：“我替你的伤口消毒包扎了，你是不是应该感谢我啊？亲爱的哥哥。”

“……什……么…”下一秒，鼬再次睁开了眼睛，因为他感受到了佐助整个人压制上来的压力——

佐助贴着鼬的胸膛，冰冷的皮料摩擦着鼬的乳首，罪恶的快感刺激着鼬，鼬听到了皮带解开的声音，感受到佐助抬起自己的大腿离开水面，炽热的性器抵住自己最敏感的隐私部位。

冰凉水体顺着硬物挤进了身体，这种感觉很奇妙，液体和性器将后穴撕裂的伤口填满，加剧撕裂的疼痛然后开始在里面犹如一根根刺一般扎着鼬的后穴，引得这个向来隐忍的骄傲的男人也忍不住发出了犹如野兽咆哮一般的低吼，沙哑的声音里混杂的并不单单只是他自己的声音，还有龙的吼叫。

由于鼬体内龙血属冰，因而他的器官都是冷的——尽管发情时，他的皮肤散发着属于人类的温热，但是却无法掩盖他体内的寒气。佐助进入时也感受到了那柔软却微凉的甬道，一时有些诧异，但是又感觉这种不寻常的冰冷狠狠地刺激着他的神经。

“嘶，这么冷——你可真是只怪物啊，鼬。”佐助毫不客气地在鼬耳边哼着，下身却不由自主地与鼬的身体碰撞起来，似乎想要让那内部的温度随着他的摩擦生热一般。

对于龙族来说，性爱的作用是繁衍后代，在没有感情的前提下更是毫无快感可言，两人看起来像是在进行一场只有痛苦的交尾，逐渐加快的频率和越来越重的喘息，可这场交尾却只是一方对另一方的疯狂掠夺和占有。

佐助对鼬的身体不断施压，用一次又一次地激烈冲刺侵略这具受伤的身体。随后，他张开嘴，一口狠狠地咬住了鼬的脖颈，宇智波鼬痛哼了一声之后用力的挣扎了一下，佐助作为人类的犬牙并不尖锐，但被咬过的地方却渗出了鲜红的血液。

在这个角度上，鼬完全可以一口咬在佐助身体某个部位来帮助自己逃脱——可是他实在不忍用自己变异的尖锐獠牙咬在自己一直珍视的弟弟的身体上。

于是鼬选择了放纵，任由佐助在他的身上肆意地驰骋，任由佐助的恨和冲动在自己的体内摩擦。两人的身体拍打着水面，清水撞击的声音充满了整个地下室，这种羞耻的感觉让鼬闭上了眼睛，好看的眉眼簇了起来。佐助将手滑过鼬青白色的皮肤，滑到鼬的背后，连着鼬畸形的翅膀一起抱紧了他，似乎是快要进入最后的冲刺。也许是无意识的拥抱，却给了鼬不小的安慰，这个拥抱就像年幼时的佐助对自己毫无防备的依赖的拥抱一样——这种怀念的被佐助依赖的感觉令鼬闭上眼睛，下意识地搂住佐助的脖颈在他耳边低喘，全然是一只沉迷情欲的幼龙。

“……呃……”

鼬难以隐忍的呻吟撩断了佐助尽力维持的理智，他第一次觉得这具属于自己哥哥的、令自己依赖了许多年的、现在已经变异成半兽人的躯体竟然比女子柔软的身段还要诱人一些。佐助炙热的坚硬的形状在体内进入又抽出，恨不得将自己整个身体都与身下的人融合。

“啊……”

撞击加速的同时，佐助抓住了鼬的翅膀，用手紧紧的握着，咔吧一声折断了鼬翅膀上的软骨，疼得鼬忍不住一阵颤栗。几乎被鼬迷惑得失去理智的佐助大力压制着身下人微不足道的动作，不顾鼬的痛呼，猛地一个挺身将炙热的精液射在了里面。

鼬颤抖着承受液体灌入体内的感觉，他的前端同样释放在水里，疲惫和疼痛终于透支了他，于是他黑色的眸子失焦，失去了意识。

在已是浑浊的水中，佐助将鼬抱了一会儿，失去意识的鼬的身体变得柔软起来，那属于龙族的蓝色皮肤和鳞片渐渐褪去，变回了原本人类的白皙肤色，只剩下残破的翅膀柔弱地垂在身后。

见鼬逐渐失去血色和温度的脸，佐助心中不由升起了些心疼——是自己做的太过了吗？

不，不是的。佐助摇了摇头，斥责自己的心软。眼前貌似虚弱的人应得这些粗暴的惩罚，应为他曾经犯下的弥天大罪实在难以偿还！

“是你欠我的，鼬。”佐助轻声说着，不知是在说服自己，还是在说服鼬。

佐助抱起了怀里的幼龙，轻轻的吻了吻鼬苍白的脸上那睫毛沾了水滴的眼睛。


End file.
